walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Molly (Prison)
That picture should be removed, it's not from a scene. It's just a personal picture.. --Krloz to (talk) 05:12, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *Good point. That pic is of her (behind the scenes) for future episodes. Changed picture of her to one from 4x01. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:20, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Death? Death? Why can't she be listed as Assumed Dead? Periwinkle Fairy (talk) 01:28, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Periwinkle Fairy I know we have meant to have the shoe of Luke but why do we think Molly is dead? 14:44, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I thought I saw her partially devoured corpse Tatertot623 (talk) 14:49, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Molly should be listed as unknown. Beth stated she thought the tracks they were following culd be Luke and Molly's, but they were actually following Tyreese, Lizzie, and Mika. No evidence is present that Luke or Molly have died. 19:38, February 17, 2014 (UTC) As far as we know, Luke & Molly are not dead. Whoever is putting them as dead is very confused & misunderstanding the episode. BloodyFreak (talk) 06:59, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Not cofirmed dead unless walkers ate some shoes....if somehow we know 1 shoe is Lukes wheres Mollys? Maybe walkers were really really hungry. Luke was seen leaving the prison with a leather bag maybe they ate that too.......EuroTrash (talk) 19:27, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Bailey16 (talk) 19:33, February 18, 2014 (UTC)I'm positive that the bag Luke was carrying was Judith's baby bag that Lizzie had You can see her body on the ground. Or another girl with dark hair. 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 02:57, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Anyone who thinks the black shoe symbolizes Luke or Molly I suggest going back and rewatching Season 4, Episode 10. All the people who were killed are in the same scenes with Tyreese. It's probably the shoe of a small woman not a child. Tyreese nor Carol knew who any of those people were. They just happened to be traveling on the train tracks by the prison. How would you explain Molly or Luke hooking up with these people? It makes no sense. Molly and Luke were last scene holding Judith who is now in Tyreese's hands. Tyreese ended up with Judith, so obviously something happened to both of them at the prison. The blood on Judith's baby carrier is probably one of theirs or both and Tyreese probably knows what happened to them or they are hiding somewhere on the prison grounds. 17:31, February 20, 2014 (UTC)Fluids I think Molly and luke are dead but look at this pic Narutorulez (talk) 21:22, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I agree that both Molly and Luke are most likely dead. What's not clear at all is where they met their demise. Storywise IMO the shoe area doesn't make sense. Molly and Luke were holding Judith at the prison during episode 8 and now Tyreese has Judith in episode 10. In order for that to work, Luke and Molly would have had to drop Judith's carrier, which Tyreese should have found almost immediately after (so she doesn't get eaten) and then they would have to run through swarms of zombies to make it out to the tracks where they were then attacked by only a few zombies. During their time on the tracks they either met the new group of strangers that were later eaten by zombies or the strangers came upon zombies eating the children. That wouldn't make sense because why would a group of survivors walk towards feeding zombies? I think that's a bit of stretch. I think Beth thought the shoe was one of the kids and lost it. Also Beth was the one who thought the tracks were Molly or Luke's not Daryl (who's the real tracker of the two.) I think Luke and Molly both met their end within the prison walls. What I make work in my head is Lizzie telling them to stand their ground and fight and they fought to save the baby's life, however Tyreese got there too late to save the both of them just Judith. The blood on Judith's carrier is most likely one of theirs. At this point I think the only way we will really know is if Tyreese saw what happened to them and feels he has to explain to all the others once they regroup what he saw. Fluidpockets (talk) 16:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Fluidpockets Shouldn't Molly be Unknown? Not Dead! Shouldn't Molly be Unknown? Not Dead! Molly is not officially dead! But every time I change her color from Red to Blue someone changes it back. Agree with you. 03:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Mention of "Zombies" When does Molly say "zombies" to Carol?? Isn't that not a word in TWD Universe? Somebody please explain. How do we know she dies off screen???????? NO PROOF! STOP SAYING SHE IS DEAD!!!!